Clandestins
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: Song-fic basée sur la chanson clandestin de Saez. Slach Rémus/Sirius


_Dans la chambre sans bruit _, nous pénétrons silencieusement dans notre dortoir, tu retiens ton souffle, je marche sur la pointe des pieds, ne pas faire de bruits surtout ne pas les réveiller, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne le tolèreraient pas.

Silencieusement_ dans la nuit nous faisons route. _Afin qu'ils ne s'éveillent pas, afin qu'ils ne surprennent pas nos baisers et nos caresses, qui pour nous ne sont qu'amour et tendresse, mais qui leurs paraitraient coupables, parce qu'ils ne comprendraient et ne le tolèreraient pas.

Alors _Amoureux solitaires Sans regarder derrière. Nous fuyons tous les deux, _derrière les rideaux de mon lit, tu peux être à moi, je peux être à toi, dans le silence, dans l'obscurité, à l'abri bien dissimulés, un sort de silence nous protège et enfin nos baisers claques, nos peaux se frottent, nos gémissements raisonnent et nous nous abandonnons l'un à l'autre sans risque d'être surpris parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, parce qu'ils ne le tolèreraient pas.

Parfois quand le jours pointe _tu me dis qu'on est fou; _je te réponds que je m'en fous, que rien n'a d'importance, ni ma famille, ni nos amis, ni la société qui nous fustige,_ tant qu' alliés, là dans l'ombre tu éclaires _de ta peau blanche_ les draps de satin noir,_ tant que nos corps s'y mélangent, ques'y déroulent _nos nuits blanches, _je suis prêt à affronter le monde entier même si je sais qu'ils ne comprendraient toujours pas qu'ils ne le tolèreraient toujours pas.

Souvent aussi nous fuyons le château froid en secret pour s'aimer librement, dans la forêt interdite, nous les faisons tous tomber les uns après les autres,_ toi, tu m'ouvre la voie, moi, je cambre les Hanches,_ nus au milieux de rien, je veux plus de ta peau contre la mienne, de ta langue dans ma bouche, plus de toi en moi et vice versa ._ Je veux sentir le brûlant de nos peaux, le mélange puissant de nos parfums, de la sueur et de l'autre. _

Notre monde est ce qu'il est, rigide et intolérant pourront nous seulement un unique jour nous aimer aux yeux de tous, toi tu l'espère, moi je n'y crois pas parce que le monde est comme cela, il ne comprendra jamais, il ne tolèrera jamais, Cette différence si insignifiante qui nouscondamne à nous aimer _Comme deux sans abris, au milieu de l'orage _de l'intolérance qui gronde au dessus de nos têtes.

_Sous les coups, ou sous la pluie, _je suis heureux tant que je suis dans tes bras tant que je sais qu'ils ne sont que pour moi.

Ça y est, ils l'ont appris, notre passion, nous à trahis, on a voulus jouer, nous avons perdus, notre seule famille, nos seuls amis, Peter, James, et Lily. Ils n'ont pas accepté, ils n'ont pas toléré.

Ils ne reste plus que toi et moi et tant que nous_ joignons nos visages, au-delà des réels_,_ mon amour avec toi, _

_Allez viens on s'arrache, _

_Allez viens on se crache! _

_Évadés, Clandestins Allez viens..._

Trouvons-nous un autre endroit pour vivre notre amour, formons notre propre famille, à l'endroit que tu voudras, chez les sorciers, les moldus où que se soit, je m'en moque tant que c'est toi et moi.

_Et pour une fois maintenant que tout est su, que nous n'avons plus à nous dissimuler, lâche toi, mon amour, dépasse tes limites et laisse aller tes désirs._

_Allez, envoie le corps, au défi de l'hardcore _

_Aller envoie tes rêves aller envoie tes lunes, _Laisse le loup guider tes pulsions, n'ai plus peur noussommes à l'abri, de leurs critiques, de leurs moqueries. Fais moi oublier que nous sommes seuls, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

_Allez crame mon âme qui nous brûle passion que nous _

_Mène l'union aux hallucinations, _

_Que la peur dans tes yeux fasse monter l'acide jusqu'au bord _

_De tes lèvres aussi noires que la nuit qui nous emmène _

_Au large sur des terres sacrées où l'on aime à saigner, _

_Où l'on aime à s'aimer. _Cette nuit est la dernière, cette nuit est la plus belle, nous nous serons aimer comme jamais.

Mais puisque ils ne nous auront pas toléré,

après cette nuit d'amour, tirons notre révérence.

En cachette en secret, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, unis l'un a l'autre nous disons au revoir à ce monde qui nous rejetait et pour lequel nous étions des inadaptés.

_Que l'on meure maintenant dans ce lit, fugitifs, _

_Accrochés à nous-mêmes, perdus dans le récif; _

_Que s'arrête le temps! Que continue l'instant! _

_Et que s'ouvre l'abysse devant toi mon amour_

_Aller délivre moi du plaisir qui nous ronge _

_Allez libère toi au violent de nos songes _

_Allez, transe avec moi sans jamais t'arrêter, _

_tout nu sous l'orage, je veux te voir pleurer_

_Hors de moi! _

_S'évader Clandestins, Dérapés, _

Tes yeux se ferment dans un dernier soupir de plaisir, les miens les accompagnent dans un dernier cris. Puisque nous n'avons pas de place ici, il vaut mieux partir. Pour que notre amour dure et qu'ils reste pure, aimons nous ailleurs, dans un monde meilleur pour toujours et à jamais, là où il n'y aura pas besoins de vivre dans la clandestinité.


End file.
